Heavenly High
by notfoyoo2
Summary: My totaaly cool story that im righting about this gurl Trinity at a scool wit Bible ppl an ppl from mythology an gods an stufff. becaus iv been preying about wat to do and GOD said to wright.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold windy mourning an she huddleded up next to her bookbug which sat on the wench next her her whil she sipped on her hot cocacola and waited for her buss to show up arrive.

After she finushed her drunk the bus turned the courner it had cracked window and it had dents and it had chipped paint and it wass rusty like a rusty medals.

"Damed it! Finaly that motherfuckin buss is hear!" She told to herself forcefully.

She wasnt very popular because she wasnt a prep and she was homeshooled alot. Her parentals were a buncha bitches an were strictly and never let her hang out with ppl she thot were really interesting or rly hot emo ppl guys.

The buss stopped in front of her as it was hisssing like Tony (my cat lol). She got on the buss and started looking for a seat.

A voice sqwaked from behinde her "HEY YOU!" "whats your name girl?" the buss driver asked and he coughed a few times.

She turned seeing an old man in a white staind robe with a long white beard and he had matching hair to. (kind of like Dumbledor)

"Oh sorry my name is Trinity she answered." "Trinity? Must be a new student student I havnt done one of thouse in a while!" He said industriously! "Ok go on and fine yorself you a seat. Just remeber only two two a seat."

"welcome abord the ArKE!" (I hope you ppl are smart enough to catch my refrence)

Trinity picked the seventh seat in the side of the buss. "Luck number seven" she mustered to herself and she shat down in a empty sea. She scooted to the window.

The bus began to move the ride was smooth like a babies bottom and it felt kinda like it was like floting above the street.

She took a speak out the window and she gapsed. HER NEIGHBORHOOD WAS GONE!

EVERTHING SHE KNEW WAS MISSING AND NOT THERE ANYMORE IN THE EXISTANCE ONLY WATER AND FOG FOR MILES AND MILES!

"lOOK LIKE YOU SEEEN A GHOst sheered" the voice of a girl next to her.

Trinity turned her and acidentalley made a eye contact.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKINGG AT BITCH YOUR IN MY SEAT!" that girl said groping Trinitys coat and tugging pull on it to trying to, pulling her from the seat.

"HEY YOU THERE ATHENA SHOULD STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" came the voice from the back of the buss wear the cool kids sit and has the grafitti.

Who said that wandered Trinity and she turned her head to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a boy wit long hare that was blond an he had his blue eye's that sparkled wit the glow of amazing. His skin glowed wit the lite of pure virginty.

"Who are you?" I asked? "im Harold" he said back.

Omg hes cute! I thott to my self. "Squeelzies!" I said grazeously!

"AS IF WHATEVER!" aclaimed Athena. "Why you dont you cum sit wit me!" beautifull Harold said to Trinity.

"Ok move out my way" Trinity moved by Athna an she glared at her.

Trinity slowly waked slowly over back to the back of the buss.

Hairold painted the seat next two his but with hi shand an smiled at her an she sat down.

"Was youre name" he asked her? "Titnity" she said back and she felt her cheaks, get hot cuz she was brushing?

"That name woz pretty" he said to her he was ovbiously flurting.

They starred depthly into eachothers eyes genterly for a long time for a very long time. then the buss stopped sudenly.

They were a schooL!

Trinty fellt her insides tumbley becuse she was nervice. "Why are you OK?" Harold was asked her with genterly eyes.

"Yes I am okay I am jus a littl nervice you see I havnt been to a pubic school befour" Mutted Trinity.

"Here take my hand we can go intogether to inside." Harrold grabed Trintys hand fingers innertwinning.

"Your such a gentleyman" TRINITY ACLAIMED!

"Thanks to you" Harold said they waked in the front of the school tothegether. but soon as they enter the school somone the grapped her arm and evrything white and

SUDENLY SHE IN ROOM!

She looked down and notised that she is in an chair. "where arm I?"

"YOU ARE IN MY OFFICE" said the booming loud voice of GOD that boomed. he was so wowerful that his voice shaked her.

Trintiy could tell not ware that voice was coming from! She was look around but was not find it.

But suddenly he abeared in frontof her with big white robe and an long peard.

"WHO ARE YOU SHE ASKED? TO HIM

I am the principle of this school I am

G

O

D

!

!

!

!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trinity was standing outside of the office of

G

O

D

and she had just had tlaked to him. It was much niser after n it made her good feeling abaut schol.

G

O

D

had told her ale her new clases n bout how she was in the schol by mistake cos its special school and how she be transfering soon but notyet.

She had go to to first peerod soon butt she wantd to find Harrold first but she coudnt so she just went to the first perod.

It was study halls

When she got there she saw that alot of the students were there with there frends and wer studing or taking or readng.

She didnt no what to do butt then she saw ther woz a fat kid in the corner n he didnt hav so happy

and no friends. She new wat he felt like so she saw that there was empty seet next to him so she sat their.

Looked at him she said "wats wrong u fat fuck"

jk she didnt say that but she kindo wanted to but she didnt bc she knoe better. She really said "what is wrong?"

and he locked at her with sadly eyes n he had heavy heart in doldrums.

"nothing just that I have no frends

I feel like I dont belong

nobody likes me

im sad chingchong"

"is probly cos ur fat and ur asain said" Titnety

jk she didnt say that but she kindo wanted to but she didnt bc she knoe better. She really said "i noe how u feel I feel it too sometimes is cos you and me w'ere freaks she" said languishing.

"your a frieak? said chingychong" asked the fat asian boy. And "yes I am" said Trtinity.

"u look normal to me c hingc hing" said him.

"no im not I look normal to most ppl but look" she pulled up her sleeve n showed her wrist to him and it had lots of cuts and "look I cut my thigs to becos nobody can see the paine their"

Wats ur naem?"

"my anme is BUDdY ching y chong chon g ching"

my name is tritnity let sbe friends, buddy chingcy chongchongching"

"ok but my name no its budDY chong chong"

"o ok buddy chong chong"

"no its BUDDY!

chingity chong chingy"

'LOL OH K SRY BUDDY CHINGITY CHONGCHINGY!"

"nO! o wtvr. Chingchong ching chong ching"

"k well I g2g to lunch kbye"

"k jus remember hakuna matada chingchog"

THEN SHE WENT TO LUCNH!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TRINITy got to the lunch room

there weren many empty sears left so she sat down by this kid witgh a hoody puled over his facE and he was sitring a lone at a table. wut a wierdo lol.

She didnt hav any food cus she somtimes was annarexic and the guy next to her didn hav food eithr.

She was bout two aks him if he was annarexic to coz he was rly skinny but kindo hot skinny like a hot emo guy.

but then he lookd rite at her n he was like "this is my tabble" but he saud it quite he didnt yell.

"but i dont hav newhere els to sit" said tRITNIY.

"Ttoo bad bitch move or sumthin bads guna happin to u" said the loner freak!

HIs eyes wer turnin red like red lobster so Trinity got scared n she left lik he said too n went tp look for HAROld.

She funded him siting wit BuDDy n sum preps whereing holister cuz harold wheres hollister too.

"ehy Trinity" said harold and buddy"\

wats wrung u look lik u just saw the flying duchmen from spongebob (cuse hes a ghost lol_)"

"I ACIDNETLY SAT DOWN NEX TO THT CREPE OVER THEIR AN HE LOOKD AT ME LIKE HE SIAD HE WAS GONA RAPE ME IT WAS CREEPY!"!

"WUT?!" Harrold got mad and he decided to go ovr there. They were rivles like Ash ande Gary.

"Y ARE U BEING SUCH A CRIPPLE TO MY GF?"/ he said to the creepr n trinity laffed plus her pussy got wet

"ur gf?" she said

"Ya WiL u go out w me?" Harorld said

"YES OF COARSE!"

"awsum! So neway Y R YOU GONNA RAPE MY GF?!" & becase he sounded so angry n loud she got even wetter n she had orgasma.

"wut r u talkin about I cunt help shes so hot but im n ot gonna rape her u pussy" n he said rly quiet agin

he pulled off his hod off too and he reveled his HOTT! scene hair n Ttrinity orgasma gained. ]

She even orgasmad so hard n stuf she had to close her legs tite n pretendd lik she hit her knee 2 make it look lik she was cryin in pain instead of pasture.

"o ok" harold said n he brot Trintiy back to the tabel.

"wut y didn u fight him?" she aksed.

"IDK I JUS DIDNT FEEL LIKE IT OK?" but rly it was bc he was josey and th pussycats.

His yelling again mad her orgasma gain and she gotso wet

"hey y are ur pants so wet?" Harorld askd panting at her crutch. "did u pee ur pants lol"

trinty didnt kno wut to do so she didnt want hi mto think she peees pants

so she leened ovr n told him the truth n he got turned on plus her hand was rite on his crutch

so he groped her and drugged her too outside by the dumpster.

He was pussy n TIRNTY WASNT RLY WANT TO DO HIM BUt she wantd dickk for once sos he did. And she orgasmad five mor times.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In her bed at night after school with the covers pulld tite over her Trinity saw the seeman stains fr=m the guy that waw over her hous 3 nights ago when her parnets were out

sHe had her ihpone with her hellowe Kittie cover on her lap in her hand on her lap and she was scroling over th name Harold cuz he had given her his numbr earlyer and he actally wrote it on her booby/

WHY CANT I TXT HIM?":

She was nervice bc she wast sure if he wasnt rly like her or if he just wantd to be her bf so he coud fuck her. she likd it but she kindo liked hairold so she wantd him to like her to.

She wos thinkgin and she thot that harold woud be the perfrect dad for her babie hat she wanted too have. and she turned her hed and lookd at her smal pile of babie toys and binkys that were in her closet.

It made her sad bc she didnt have a babie but it allso made her terminated to txt harold so he coud mayb hav her babie

and hopefuly he had got her pregant earlyer bc they didnt use protetion. (…... she also probly gave harold a transexual disease bc she got fuckd by alot of guys to hav her babie..._)

she clickd his name and Trnity txtd him

"whyd U hav tO gOo && maKe tHingz sOoOo cOmpiclatEd?"

The litle envlope came up on her phone screan and Grinity couldnt help crying.

She wos so in like w/ him...

She still crying when he txtd her back a few min later and she lookd at it and it said "w"hat? - ~*~* J.C" she didt kno why his txt said JC in the signatur but she wos to sad to care.

"i liekk u SoOooOOooOoooo soo So SOo soO soO SO soo sO soo Soo s SO much" And the text wos so long she had to send in 2 parts.

"I like U2. And I had fun earlyer. ^_o -~*~*~J.C" harold said back. Trninty was so revealed that he liked her back.

She sexted him till it was rly late like 2 a clock. And masterbatted alot.

Then she went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was eighth perod of Trinityhs next day of school and she made it threw the wholle day avoidng the creeper guy who said he was gona rape her the day befor and she had snuck of with Harold alot to makeout and they had more sex (no condo) behind the dumpster.

Buddy and Athnea are in the class w her and except buddy doest talk in class at all much w her bc hes a goody shoe toos.

And ATHENa was givin her nazty looks. ohno she didnt. So Trinity was kindo freeked out by her ugly prep face givin those looks.

She was in this Espenyole (thts spanish) class and they were lerning abot sumbreros and stuff. Right now they were actally talkin gabout Carlos Mensia. Trinty woud rather lern about George Lopez thouh so she wast rly lisenting and was so she was releived wen the bell rang

As she leaveds the classe Athena jumped her on her into a locker and was like "BITCH U BETER LISTEN UP DONT MESS W ME STAY AWAY FROM JESUS" and Trinty woud have kicked her ass but she was having her 2nd day of school and thot it was to soon to get in troubl.e

And then Athena just waked away befor Trintiyh could say nothing and she was rly confused.

"Stay away frum jEsus? WtF? she thotugh. "

Then she saw Harold standing at the end of the halwaye and he was coming tord her.

"Hey I can giv u aride home if you want."||| he said to her and she was agressive to say yes becase the bus driver kindo freaked her out. "OK TNX" she said back.

They walkd out the school the doors to go to his car together which was a rly expensive Volvo just like the one Edward Culen has cuz hes so hot and that makes hArold hotter BC cars are hawt and I want a pink pt cruser lol.

While the all the while they were walkin g outside Trinithy saw Athena in the parking a lot glareing at her and she looked rly pissedoff. And Trinity and Harold got in the car together and it was cumfy too it had lether seats.

"Idk wut her problem is Athena been-"

she got cut off there bc harold turned on his sexy hawt Volvo and

HIS CAR STARTED TO FLY!

"omg ur car flys like the buss! WTF!" She said out. herself to Harold. And her arms flew in the air in suprise and her boobys bounced evrywhere. And Harold got a boner.

"Ya it does hey do u wana come stop by my house for a quicky?" he asked Trinity cus how couldnot he want to fuck her when she was so hot and she had nice tits.

"ya ok" Trnity agreed bc his car was so hot.

They got to his house. It was rly big and had like 5 floors and like 10 bathrooms or something. There was 2 outdoor pools and there was one inside too even. Harold was loaded ovbiously which made Trnity think hed make a even better Dad for her babie.

"Hey wat were u saying about Athena earlyer?" Haiorld rememorised rite while they were fuck in his rly big water bed with rly soft satin sheets.

"o she was just bein rly bitch to me n I was confused bc she like said to stay away from Jesus?" Athena replyed. "idk so goth so I dont believ in god"

"What u didnt kno? Harold eclaimed"

"wUt?"

"IM JESSUS! OmG IM GONNA COM!"

"OH MY

G

O

D

I"M IN JESUSES HOUSE?!" she scream yelled as he came his Jesus Juice in her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was next day her third day of Trinity's schooling at Heavenly High.

She was aviding Harold AKA JESUS bc he was hJesus and she thot about it and she thot he wos Jesuss so Jesus waasnt sposed to hav sex. She did think of Mary Magdeland but that was just rumoring.

So all day she avided Jessus cuz she new if she saw him theywd do it and now it was after school n she didnt hav a ride have to home.

Everybone was gone the parkinglot was empty and Trintiy had no idea how she was gona get home. Then she notised tehre was stilla the hot emo creeper guy in the parkinglot and he was staring at her. again

"STOPPP STARING AT ME YO)U CREEP MAN!" Tinrity screamed at him top of her lungs bc he was seriusouly freaking her out man!

"i Just notised u dont have a ride home" he said.

"Ya so?" she said.

"While Ill give u a ride if u blowjob me." he said. And Trinity said "ok" bc she rly needed a ride and the wind blows his hood off again and he still lookd so hawt w scene hair.

She got in his car witch was a rly hot red lookin Ferrari Civic (sp?) and the inside wasal feathery n it was rly hot in there n I dont men hot lik hawt like his scene hair but hot lik temprature.\

on the dashbord was alots of drugs like pot and weed and exstasy.

"Hay wana snort some pot first"? The hawt creepr asked her.

She thot drugs were hot s oshe was scared but said she yes.

"Yes" she said.

He gave her a straws n she put it up her nose and up the pot and snorted it.

She wasso stoned flying high she doesnt even remembror blowing his dickk but she reemembered when he comed in her mouth it was so hot in burnd her tounge.

She was lik "Thatas so hot but not hot like ur hawt scene hair hot like temprature like it felt like 72%% hot lavas!"

"Ya so?"

"WHY WASIT WAS HOT?" she screamed cose her tounge burned w the hot of amaazing cose it kindo turned her tounge on.

"Its cos Im Luucifer" he said to her in his sexy crusty voice.

"So is that is youre name ok why thouh was it was so hot?" she inspired

"Im the Deville" he said to her forcefully

omg


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now it was the nxt day again of the school Heavenly HIgh

she was wating for the buss. and Trinity saw the bus and she got on it and saw right way she saw Buddy sitting in seat by himself but somthing was diferent this time!

Buddy had sudenly emo hair it went over his eye a littel and he had a HIM HOody on and he looked lik he was waring eye line. but in the way that hot emo guys do some times.

He also paints his fingernales black. She sat down next to them and she lookd at him and said: "why do u look so emo today?"

"well u kno im emo too but today I had enouf was pushd to the dark" she lookd at him consernedly

"why?"

"my dad conforms and he calls me fat today so i had enouh I dress way i feel now"

"thats good" trinity said stil conserned tho but proud of him for standng up. (even tho hes siting down lol))

So later at lunch it was lunch and she was gonna eat lunch so she got lunch her food but she then saw lUcifer siting at his table stil again and she saw he didnt eat and rememembered he didnt eat so she through her lunch out so he wouldnt see her eat.

Cuz she decided then to sti with him and not sit with Hariold. Bc she gave him blow just yesterday and she kindo likd it bitter than doing it w Harold even tho it burnd her rly hard and her tounge still hurts.

She sat down nxt to him like befor that 1 time but this time he didnt yell at her or anything.

He just said "hi to her and she was asbout to reponde back but then Buddy sat down in front of htem and he had a lot of food on his tray a ton.

"Hay BAby r u lost? Leme share this whole new world w you**~"

Trinity didnt kno wat to say but she didn have to bc then Lucifer was saying "Hay fatty wuts with all the food mayb u shoud be annarexic like me so u can drop a few lbs."

Duddy looked rly sad then and he just got up an walkd away w tearsdrops in his eyes.

And Trintiy felt kindo bad but she was so turnd on caus Lucifer was so hawt tht didnt she care.

"Hey so last day it was rly good" so hot he said.

"Oh I can do blow you whenever u want" Trinity said and winked rly sexy.

"How abaut today after schol I can give you another ride home if you blowjob again" Trinity agreed to then the bell rang and lunch was over.

When she got home going up the staris her mom was always loking for reason to PSM and she saw the come stain she had on herblack pants and yelled alot at her and called her A "YOUR A SLut" but Trintiy just ignored it bc her mom was a slut anway too.

She got on he rcomputer and she checked her Facebook and her twitter and her E mail, and her Gaa Online, and her Pmd her gaia Online friend Ando and then she checked her Myspace too.

And then she lookd at her top friends and she desided to move Lucifer to number 1 and Harold to number 2 bc even tho harold were going out lucifer was emo hawt and his come tasted butter.

She was geting off the computer and shtuting down and she got a txt from Jesus it said

"UR A WHORE WE'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME & U!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine ~*~*~*~*~

At the school the enext day things was diffrent. She was an all the singel ladys now. so now that Trnity was singel lady, she was confiscated on loosing her virginty again. Maybe to LUcifer but idk.

She was in the bioligys classe and Buddy was nxt to her and she she saw him and he was on his iPohne and she saw he was on mySpace and he has a lot of freinds. His pic lookd rly cool to.

Then she remmberd wat he said to her at a lunch the day bfore and she rememberd it seemd like he was crushing on her. how could he wen she had such nice bobos. But she rememberd too he had alots of food and was fat. but he was cool to on myspace. So ?

Trintiy had her Brokencide song stuck in her head an she started singing it relyu loud and it wos in her best of voice. but then Buddy intrupted her and he said "wow u can sing with al the voices of the mountin!"

"rly u think? I wasnt tryng I can sing beter then tht" she said.

"ya ur voice is as hot as u" he said

"o thx"

so then at lunch she was waaking in but she was gona sit next to Harold and Budy but Athnea had her seat tht she was sit at befor eand she was flirting with harold her exbf!

she got rly pissed on bc they just broken up yest and she stil did like his dick alot so she went over too Athena and she got all up inher face and she said

"UR A HORE YOU NOW THAT?!"

she exlaimed so loud the whol cafteria went so queit silent.

"UR THE T HO YOU CHEATED ON HIM! athena yeled back in her face and then she slapped her.

Trninty was gona slap her bac but then she remembered that Ahtena wasa god n she could porlby kiss her asshole. So ?

but then she also remember that it was magic scool of gods so mayb she coud do hARRY POTTER SPELls and theyd work?! it was trying to worth tit.

'WENGARDUM LOVASIA!" she yell at athena and Athena flew back out of the window and a buss pass by rly fast hit her and she splaters all ofer side of building! Some of her intesticles splished agenst Trintiys face!"

but then Athena sudenly came back to live bc she was a god and she was in front of her and said "fine u win this time but u just wait! and she went away

but Trintiy was tired from ale the magicing and so she went to the hallsway to rest.

She was there and Lucifer came out in frpnt of her and "hey that was prety imprestive" he said and he psuh her aginst lockers and started grab her ass.

He push her his hand down back of her pants n her psuh her thong and started fingering her buthole. And it felt so good n made her mone loud and befor she kno it pop goes the weasle he had his hole hand up her hole buthole.

Later wen she got home her butt was soring. So she very carful when she sits down at computer she got on myspace. She looked at buddys myspace bc she remembred it look cool but she saw the coments and that bitch Athena said "I want u do mew in the buthole!" wat a hore! Trinity excelerated to herself.

Suden she got so mad. Athnea cudnt have Budy neither! she wanted him totdo HER IN THe buthole first;


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~~~~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~

so Trinty was getting on buss next morning n she siting in her seat next do Budyy an and as she was siting it hurts becuse her buthole hurt rly prettie bad. Shes not used to ppl stiking hole hands up her buthole so it wa snot use to the trama. She think frm all all the ruckass her buthole mite divelope tumors.

She in so much pane she barly good listin to Buddy as he talksed to her and so she put her ipod tuch w a pink & black case on bc she coud lsitin to that insted.

They got to arive at scool and on way to study halls Buddyy keeps wont leav Trinuity a lone keep getting rly close to her and poke sore booty and it hurts.

and she mind becas it hurts but she also not mind becas hes popular on mySpace and also she wanted him todo her in the but now.

Thewy gets to study halls and she sits down very carefaull and stuff and Buddy sit next to her and pull his dads very close to hers.

She try pretend like she study bc she not want to talk bc her buthole hurt so bad.

butt he leens over and asks her

"wuts ur cell fone telephone number? I wana txt u somethin"

"5555555555555555555555555" she says to back to him.

Just then her fone vibratored. She open and txt from buddy is a pic of his dick!

It was rly HUGELY! and this so wierd to bc asians suppossed to hav small dicks LOL!

"WOW UR DICK IS HUGE" TRINity say to him.

"ya I kno u lik itg?"" buddy said.

"I am need suck it" she said rly horny and her buthole get wet.

"ok" buddy say.

They left the study halls and went they to they jantor room. She pull down his fat his pants and she about to suck dick and thensay "Actulay wana do me in my buthoel?" she said.

He pusher over on her niece and say "BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO" and stick dick in her buthole!

After they fuckinged in the buthole, they as they left the janitor room Athenea was there!

"Wutr u doing here u hore?" Trintiy said to her.

"im here for Buddy u hore? he txts me to meet him in janitor room. wut r u doing heree?" She demenstrated!

"Wut buddy tis is true?" Trinity asked Buddy to him.

"Yea cum on Athenaa and he grab her arm and he pulled her into janiroty room and shut door. Trintiy got very sad she thoguht Buddy only wanted to do her too.

This was deppression.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~*~~*~*~~*

Next day it was next day tat was next aftr the day previews in chpter 10. Trinity was extramely depresioned. So drepessioned tat her psyduckologist subscribed to her slozoft.

She dint sit nest to buddy on the busshole bc he was stil mad that he was did Athena in the butthole right after her and athena was a bich so wtf? She devoided him ass much as she coud but he stil bushed her right outsides of her 3rd periods.

He was so fat big that he blocksed her way to The Doors. She peared at him with peirced eyes.

"What do yuo wanted?" she demishinished to him.

"I think its time that you nad I aranged a heart to heart." He said columnly.

Well wat do u think im giong to giv you my heart transplanet I cant becaus yuou alreddy broken it. Triuntiy acclaimed.

N"o Im mean ( (I did tht on porpoise bc hes a dickhead))) I need to talk to u" Buddy

"Whale this betterd be importance!" "it is I promice"

They waked over to tha lockers so the teacher wouldnt over here.

"Rember when I did u in the butthole in the jantors closer?

Yes tht was just yesterdays why?"

"Wel I think u shud get ur buthole chEeked at the doctor bc the dr chEekd my buthole n found theres something there that wasnt there befor." Buddy say.

"Wat u mean?" Trintiy asked him.

Buddy " I man the doctor fond a few aids in there."

"OH NOT! Trinity saids.

Buddy said "Yea and hes aid The Used to be more there 2 but now thare missings." softly he said.

"What so u think they traveled thru u n to MY BUTTHOLE when we had buttsex?"Trinity said!

"i just think u shoud get chexed out."

"How did u get the aisd then?" She wandered to him.

"It was becaause I had the sex Gerards Way at a My Chemicale Romacne concert and then I got bandaids."

So later later that day Tirity went to the dcotor to see if she has aids and on her way she was worriedsome. She thinks she doe have the aids bc she now thinks of al the signs. like her buthole hurts after Llucifer put his hand init and in clases she hads to squid bc she coudnt seal the board good.

But then she got to the doctros and sundently he tells her shes a mutiny from aids AND SHES NOT ALOWS TO GET IT!

SO NEXT Day Lucfer driving trinigty to school and she tels him all about how she almoste got the ads but she cant.

"Well dats too bad u kno bc if u did hav aids that wud meen your gay and I think lesbands are rly hott" said Lucifear.

And sudanly Trinity got the best ideas to get bak at that BICH ATHENA!

!


End file.
